AfterMath
by Gloria Stone
Summary: Two days after he saved the world. Sam is getting settled in. Ya he got the cool car, and he got the girl. But he couldn’t forget he stole said girl from a very large and violent jerkHe somehow doubted Prime or Bee would be much help against a bully


-1AN: Ok I've seen the transformers movie way to many times now. 4 times :P and I wanna see it again. DAMN it's a good movie. I even watched the Transformer cartoon movie today as well.

I've tried to watch the old show as well as Armada…but shit its just to corny (well the old show was corny, Armada was SHITTY) I couldn't even watch the first episode of Armada all the way through. Bout made me gag.

Well anyway the movie was awesome beyond believe. It fulfilled my dreams and hopes beyond what I had expected.

So here I am writing a story. I really shouldn't be doing this as I've got other stuff and I'll probably get pouts from my readers at starting another fic. But I don't care at this point.

I wanna write transformers.

So here it is. Don't expect a lot from it. Honestly I don't have time to write a lot with my job and everything. So I probably won't proofread it more than just a passing glance and a spellcheck.

Its for my own enjoyment more than anything.

0000

Sam sighed in exhaustion.

It was hard to believe that just two days ago, the world had almost ended.

Evil aliens had almost gotten the All Spark which would have given them the power to destroy the human race.

He still couldn't believe half of what happened. Especially his own involvement.

He had been the one to defeat Megatron. Sort of…he had killed him. Slamming the All Spark into the tyrants chest.

He didn't remember a whole lot of what happened. A nice concussion took care of that.

Hell he didn't even remember breaking his arm, which was know resting comfortably in a cast, all pain muted with the some GOOD painkillers.

Racket had done the scans and had even set the arm. Kind of worried him actually as he wondered how a Robot so big could do something so delicate. His arm bone was thinner than a tooth pick to the Autobot.

Still Racket had amazed him by setting the arm with careful precision.

Didn't even really hurt.

He'd been questioned by the secretary of defense himself after everything had calmed down a little. He had told the man everything he knew. What had happened and how Megatron had been defeated.

At first no one was sure what to do with the autobots.

However in the end it was decided they could do what they wanted. Just as long as they didn't cause a panic. After all StarScream had managed to escape and from what Prime said it was possible there might be other Decipicons out there.

Sam was allowed to keep Bumblebee.

He didn't know what happened to the others but he was sure they were around.

The radio of his brand new cameo suddenly sprang to life. Softly playing a song saying

_I want to go home. I got to get home. _

Sam couldn't remember who the artist was, but it definitely fit his mood. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Ya I can't wait to get home either. Feels like forever."

Sam frowned a moment.

"I wonder what they told my parents?"

The silence told Sam that Bumblebee didn't know either.

Sam didn't have time to think as the car drove itself into his driveway.

Almost instantly the door open revealing his parents.

"Sam?"

Sam climbed out of his new shiny car and smiled tiredly at his parents. He just wanted to sleep for a week.

"Oh my god Sammy!"

His mother seeing his bruised and battered state ran outside.

"Oh my god your arm!"

"I'm ok mom…really."

Ignoring him she turned her attention to his face which had a few scratched and bruises.

"What in the world happened!"

She suddenly turned scary.

"It wasn't that…that sector seven was it? I'll kick their asses for hurting my son!"  
"Whoa whoa mom. They didn't hurt me. This is…err…something else."

He finished lamely.

Sam's father frowned but decided to let that explanation go for now.

"Where'd you get this car?"

He asked instead.

Sam's mind went blank. He had been so exhausted he hadn't even thought to question Bumblebee's change.

"Um they…er…gave it to me. For er…what exactly did they tell you?"  
Sam asked carefully. Both his parents were giving him THE look. He felt uncomfortable under it. Hell last time his mother had given him that look she started to talk about 'happy time.'

"Nothing actually. All they said was there was an issue with your car. They apologized and sent people out here to fix the yard."

Sam's father glanced behind him a slight smile on his face.

"They did a great job even fixed what the earthquake messed up. which is why I'm considering not suing them. However!"

His eyes rested on his obviously injured son.

"Son did they beat you? What happened."  
"NO!"

Sam said a little to loudly.

"It was a mistake you see…the car…was dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"I'm not allowed to say. But the car…well it did have mysterious origins."

Sam smiled glad that that 'uncle B' guy had been so obviously unsure about the origins of the car when they had bought it.

"Its been cleared up and I got this kick ass car instead."  
Sam grinned his biggest happiest grin. Hoping his parents would drop it.

"I…guess."

Sam's father said softly.

"I still want to talk to someone about this."  
Sam blinked then without missing a beat.

"Sure Dad. How about we give it a few days first. I'm exhausted."

The Parents looked at each other, each with a disbelieving slightly unsure look.

"Well I suppose. But I will want answers Sam."

He glanced at the car.

"Are you sure about that car son?"

"Absolutely."

Sam said instantly without a moment hesitation.

Now Sam's father was a pretty smart guy. He usually knew when his son was bullshitting him. He just usually decided to let it go as boys will be boys. A kid Sam's age needed to have secrets. He was after all growing and starting to become truly independent.

"Alright."  
He reluctantly said.

He would trust his son with this car…for now.

"Thanks dad."

Sam smiled widely as both his parents went inside. Same waited until they were in the house before turning toward his new buddy.

"You going to be ok out here?"  
(Dixie chicks song)

Sam laughed.

"Ok ok, sleep under the stars. Well I'm going to take a bath. See you tomorrow morning."

Sam patted the top of Bumblebee's hood softly before following his parents.

He paused a moment in the living room.

"Its good to be home."

Sam closed his eyes. There had been times when he didn't think he would ever see his parents or this place again.

"Sam you want me to make you something to eat?"  
"Naw, I just want to take a shower and sleep."

Sam smiled widely and on impulse hugged his mother.

"OH. Sammy."

Her eyes watered up.

"We were so worried."  
"Sorry."  
Sam said letting his mother go.

"I'll try not to get involved in…stuff again."

With that Sam went upstairs for some much needed rest.

---

The next morning Sam ate breakfast as normal and despite his parents telling him he could take the day off, decided to go to school.

He'd already missed a couple days and didn't want to get to far behind.

"Hey bumblebee. Good morning!"

The car responded by revving the engine and opening the driver side door.

Sam slipped in a huge smile on his face.

Every time he saw 'his car' he couldn't stop smiling. Bumblebee looked good.

_And he's a giant alien robot. How cool is that!?_

A few days ago he had been terrified, but now it just seemed awesome.

"Hey is it ok if we pick up Miles?"

Bumblebee didn't answer as he hit the gas and peeled out of the driveway.

He didn't have to answer as he turned in the direction of Sam's friends house.

Sam smiled as he shifted in his seat. He couldn't wait to show bumblebee off. Miles was going to freak at the awesome car.

As they turned the corner Sam leaned out the window. Miles was sitting on the corner bored waiting on the bus.

"Hey man, need a lift?"

Miles jerked before looking up his eyes getting huge.

"SAM! Oh my god where have you been….holy SHIT that car?"  
It didn't escape Miles notice that the car was the same blinding yellow as the older camaro. Even had the same racing stripes.

Sam faked a confused look.

"What about it?"  
"Where did you get it? What happened to that piece of shit you had?"  
Bumblebee apparently didn't much care for that comment and let Miles know it by slamming his door into the poor boys legs. It wasn't enough to hurt him. Hell it wasn't even enough to knock him over. But it did freak him out a little bit.

"Oh look you hurt his feelings."

Sam said with a grin.

"Just get in. Unless you wanna ride the bus?"  
Miles paused giving the car an unsure look.

On one hand he hated the bus. A bunch of little snots that were loud and obnoxious rode it. Most kids his age or older were driving or had friends that drove.

Then on the other hand…he remembered a certain phone call from Sam about how he had bought Satan's car and it was stalking him.

He had thought it stupid until his buddy and his parents disappeared for a few days. And now Sam was here smiling at him like he knew something Miles didn't and had a very nice very cool car that had just hit him.

His decision was actually easier to make than he though it would be.

He got in the car.

"Nice."  
He said looking around the interior.

"Ya I like it."

Sam said running his hands up and down the steering wheel.

They drove in silence a moment until Sam took a left and drove down a street that did not head toward school.

"Hey where we going?"

"Hm?"

Sam said distracted.

"School is in the other direction dude."

"I…"  
Sam said proudly as he took another turn. He'd only been down this way twice before but he didn't think he'd ever forget how to get to Mikaela's.

"Am picking up my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Miles said with wide eyes.

"Ya, and she gets shotgun. So you'll have to get in the backseat."

Miles was so shocked that Sam had a girlfriend that he didn't argue.

"Who is she?"

He asked as they stopped in front of a slightly run down home. It wasn't low income by any means…just a little run down.

"Sam!"

Miles felt his jaw hit the seat as the 'evil jock concubine' as he had called her came running out of the house. Sam sent a smirk toward his buddy before getting out and giving his new girlfriend a quick hug and kiss.

"Miles, in the back."  
Sam said again snapping Miles out of his shock.

The blonde boy climbed over the seats into the small backseat. Not much room but he didn't really care. What the hell was Sam's secret!??

"Hey…Mikaela."  
Miles greeted still in awe as one of the most beautiful (if not the most) girl in the school sat in the front seat.

She glanced at Sam. For a moment Sam didn't get what the look was for.

He blinked trying to think of what she wanted but not wanting to ask.

Bumblebee seeing his dilemma chimed in helpfully with a song.

_HI, my name is, Who? My name is, What? My name is…_

"OH…right sorry. Mikaela, this is my best bud, Miles, Miles Mikaela."

"Hi. Miles."

Mikaela said with a smile. She sort of recognized him from school, but couldn't remember his name.

Miles was to shocked that they were actually going out that he didn't register that Sam's car had pretty much told him what Mikaela wanted.

Over all the ride to school was pretty uneventful really. Especially considering the last time Sam and Mikaela had ridden in Bumblebee.

Mikaela kept the conversation light. She didn't mention anything about the last few days. Instead talking about school, her mom, Sam's mother and stuff like that.

"So…how did you guys…"

Miles asked after watching them awhile. It was weird. Most new couples he'd seen were always a little shy a little awkward around each other.

Sam he knew was a very jittery and awkward guy.

Yet…they seems so comfortable with each other. Almost like they had been going out forever and not just for a few days.

"I gave her a ride home."

Sam said with a smile. Mikaela snorted very unlady like.

"Among other things."

Mikaela went silent for a few moments.

"Thanks Sam…they called last night. My dad's coming home."

Miles blinked wondering what that was about and how Sam fit into the equation.

"Really? That's great. I'd like to meet him."

Sam parked the car.

Miles noticed how everyone seemed to be looking at them. Well not at him…but at the car and at the new happy couple.

"Weird."  
He muttered. Hoping that perhaps Trent wasn't at school today and wouldn't see his best bud with his ex-girl. Last Miles had heard Trent and still talking about how she was going to come back begging for him.

"So how's Lennox doing?"

Mikaela said out of the blue.

Miles frowned. They didn't know anyone named Lennox? Did they?

"Who's Lennox?"

"Oh he's good. Err…"

Sam glanced at Miles before continuing.

"He took the black truck home and saw his little girl for the first time."  
Mikaela smiled.

"He showed me a picture. She's adorable."

"Who the hell is Lennox?"

Miles asked again not liking be left out of the loop.

Sam smiled at him, a slightly nervous smile.

"No one…just a guy I meet a few days ago."

Miles frowned eyes narrowed. He'd been friends with Sam since kindergarten. He knew when Sam was lying.

"Not cool dude."

With that he turned and left the 'happy couple.'

"Hey Miles…Miles! Come on man!"

Sam sighed as he watched his friend leave. What had gotten into him.

"You're not a very good liar Sam."

Mikaela said.

"What? We did just meet him a few days ago."

Mikaela shrugged.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have brought Lennox up. I was just…thinking about him and it popped out."

"Brain mouth filter malfunction."

Sam smiled remembering the Secretary of defense muttered something about that concerning a young blonde woman named Maggie.

The bell suddenly rang.

Sam waved goodbye as he ran toward his class. He'd see her third period.

_Oh god…Trents in third period as well. _

Sam swallowed hard.

Ya he got the cool car, and he got the girl. But he couldn't forget he stole said girl from a very large and violent jerk.

Sam might have saved the world but he was still just Sam. And he somehow doubted Bee or Optimus could help him out with a football jock jerk.

"That's it. I'm going to die."


End file.
